<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peaches by sidhe_faerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859248">Peaches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie'>sidhe_faerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Morgan really likes peaches.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> Food Porn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/32312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Author: </b> sidhe_faerie<br/>
<b>Title:</b> Peaches<br/>
<b>Rating:</b> PG<br/>
<b>Pairing/s:</b> Merlin/Morgana<br/>
<b>Character/s:</b> Uther, Arthur<br/>
<b>Summary:</b> Morgana really likes peaches.<br/>
<b>Warnings:</b><br/>
<b>Word Count:</b> 187<br/>
<b>Prompt:</b> Food Porn<br/>
<b>Author's Notes:</b></p><p>
  <strong>Peaches</strong>
</p><p>Morgana licked the dripping juice of the peach with a soft sound of pleasure.</p><p>Merlin stood still. He didn't want to call attention to himself and distract Morgana while she was eating.</p><p>Morgana sucked on the peach and Merlin bit his lip. He wondered if Morgana knew how aroused he was getting. Right now he was happy for the large metal pitcher he was holding in front of his crotch.</p><p>Arthur watched them with amusement as he ate his food. He'd tease Merlin later but for now he'd let Merlin have his thrill.</p><p>It was Uther that finally broke the spell. Uther picked up his empty goblet and frowned. "I need more wine. You! Fill my goblet!"</p><p>Merlin cleared his throat and filled Uther's goblet. "I need to get more, Sire." Merlin mumbled as he made a hasty exit.</p><p>Arthur laughed.</p><p>"What is so amusing?" Uther asked.</p><p>Arthur shook his head and kept laughing. "Morgana."</p><p>"Don't be an idiot. I knew he was watching me." Morgana smirked. "Serves him right."</p><p>"Will someone please tell me what you are talking about?" Uther asked.</p><p>Arthur and Morgana shouted "No!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>